Kidnapped
by SaraSidle123
Summary: Sara gets kidnapped and Grissom and the team need to pull themselves together to find her. SaraCentric, GSR, SaraCath Friendship. Rated Strong T for subject matter, spoilers through Nesting Dolls. NOW COMPLETE
1. The Ransom

A/N: This is a fanfic about what Grissom would go through if Sara got kidnapped. Sara Centric, GSR. Please read and review, but this is my first attempt at a fanfic so no flames please.

Spoilers: There are spoilers up to Nesting Dolls.

Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned CSI? No, I would be negotiating a contract with Jorja Fox no matter how much money she wanted. Please don't sue.

A/N Character thoughts are shown in _italics_

-Sara-

_Ok Sidle, STAY AWAKE until you get home. Yes that was a triple shift, but STAY AWAKE. It won't do anyone any good if they have to put you in a body bag because y__ou drove into a tree now will it?__ What am I even saying I live on the outskirts of the city and the desert there ARE no trees.__ Ok that case really knocked me out. I should really talk to Gil about putting me on those domestic violence cases. Doesn't he know what they do to me?_

Suddenly she heard a gruff, hoarse voice stating "Alright stay quiet, don't fight back and you won't get hurt. Yet."

-Grissom-

" You have reached the home number of Doctor Gil Grissom, CSI 3. Leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back when I receive the message." BEEP

"Listen here buddy, if you ever want to see your girlfriend again you'll leave 50 G's on the corner of Park and Washington. If you call in any of your buddies or come looking for me, you'll never see her again.


	2. The Calls

A/N Sorry about how short the last chapter was. I just wanted to get it started, see what people thought. This one will be longer. Please Review and give ideas.

Spoilers: Through Nesting Dolls

Rating: T

Disclaimer: No, CSI is not mine. (Didn't we go over this?) Please Don't Sue

-Grissom-

_Oh no. Not Sara. Why her of all people? She never did anything to deserve this. How am I going to get 50 G's? Ok. Gil, call Cath. NOW._

-Cath-

"Willows" _What now? Not another case__, I just finished a triple. No way. He can take this one._

"It's Grissom" _What the-_

"What's wrong Gris?"

"It's Sara" _What? Sara? Hasn't she dealt with enough already?_

"What happened? Is she hurt?"

"Not if you have 50 G's lying around that you don't need" _Again I say- WHAT?_

"Grissom, what's going on?"

"Sara's been kidnapped. The perp demands 50 G's at the corner of Park and Washington, and that I come alone." _Oh God_

"Ok, Gil, we are law enforcement officers, or did you forget? We don't need 50 Grand. We need some uniforms and a bag of paper."

"They said they'd kill her if I didn't come alone or tried to mess with them." _Ok he's either gullible or WAY out of it. I wonder if he and Sara… No way am I even going to finish that thought._

"Gil, they aren't exactly going to bring her to the corner of Park and Washington where she could be seen or escape now are they? If we catch them, they can never hurt her."

"But if it doesn't work then…" _Ok, not only is Sara MIA, but Gil is falling to pieces. This is just great. I'm losing both my best friends in one phone call._

"Gil, don't even think about it. Worry only when you have no other choice. You bring your answering machine down to the lab. I'll file a missing persons report and we'll get her back safely, Ok?

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye."

-5 Minutes Later-

"Hi I need to file a missing person's report."

"Name"

"Catherine Willows"

"Name of Victim"

"Sara Sidle"_ Never thought I'd have to say those words for a missing persons report._

"Position" _Like she doesn't know!_

"CSI 3, Vegas Crime Lab"

"We'll get on it right away, let us know if you have any suspects."

"Ok. Bye."

Catherine Willows then did something that no one on the team had ever seen before that moment: broke down and cried.

A/N Ok people I know you're reading this. I have over 300 hits but no reviews. Why is that? This is my first fic so I'd really like to know if you like it and what I can do better. That strange purpleish button is calling you so please, please, please review, otherwise I'm going to delete this story, assuming that no one likes it.


	3. The Awakening

A/N: Thanks to the lovely review by Loretta the Contessa, and all the author/story alerts I've been getting, I've decided to continue this chapter. I'm going to try for two chapters tonight, but we'll see. If there's only one tonight another will be up tomorrow. Please R+R

Rating: T

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 3: The awakening

-Sara-

_My head! Why is the room spinning? What happened? Oh SHIT. __Who kidnapped me? I've got to get… _

The rest of her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a loud and squeaking door, revealing her first look at her abductor.

"No funny business, I figured since I need you alive for a while longer I'd bring you some food, enjoy. Ha!"

Sara peered into the bag and promptly vomited across the floor of what she assumed to be the attic of a very old house. Inside the bag there was a hamburger. She tried very hard to avoid the wave of nausea overcoming her, knowing that every second counted, and managed to keep herself upright after throwing the hamburger across the room into a desolate corner.

_Ok, there are some good things here. This is probably a first-time captor, since my hands and feet are free and he gave me a clear view of his face. __I probably have a chance of getting out of here if I'm careful, especially if- YES! He didn't check the holster on the inside of my boot. Ok Sara, next time he opens the door you bolt, but __keep__ your gun in hand just in case. Hopefully I won't need it, I've always been afraid of shooting someone. _

5 Hours Later-----------------------------

SQUEAK

_Run, now!_

Sara ran for her life, her face just missing the punch thrown by her abductor, her shoulder taking the brunt of it, and immediately screaming with pain. She suspected it was dislocated, but she didn't have time to deal with it at the moment. She was doing fine, almost to the street when her abductor caught up with her, but she managed to wiggle free, twisting this way and that until she got an elbow into his rib cage and he instinctively released his grip. She ran and kept running until she got to the strip, which, coincidentally, was only a few miles from where she was held. She called Grissom immediately, explaining her location and that she needed a ride. He immediately agreed, and was there within minutes.

"Sara, oh my god you're ok!"

"Yeah Gil, I'm fine, dignity, well, not so much but it doesn't matter."

"Sara, your arm is practically the size of Texas."

"Oh, that, Gil, it doesn't matter. I have to get processed and fast."

"Sara, Cath can process you at the hospital, you need to get that checked, now."

"Ok, Griss, just call the team first, tell them you found me."

"Yes, Sara. Now get in the car."

-Cath-

"Gil, do you have a lead?"

"About a thousand times better Cat, Sara escaped, I just picked her up. We're on the way to the hospital, get her checked out and that, but can you meet us with your kit and the rest of the team?"

"You got it Gil, is she Ok?"

"What do you think Cat? She just went to hell and back, but she should be fine in a couple of weeks."

" Ok, Gil, I'll see you there."

-Grissom-

_She's alive, I'm __gonna__ kill that bastard, she's alive, I will hide the body so well they will never find it! __Ok, I haven't been this emotional since my father died. Calm down, she's ok. _

Suddenly a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Gil!"

"Hey guys, still waiting on the report, she went in about 10 minutes ago, so we should know soon."

"We can wait all night and into tomorrow. Ecklie, showing a strange amount of compassion for his shiny-headed self, transferred all of our cases to days so we could be with her." Catherine couldn't help smiling at Nick's strange admission that Conrad Ecklie, most hated man in the state of Nevada (besides the sheriff) actually had feelings.

"Gil Grissom?"

"That's me, how is she doing?"

"She's fine, aside from some bruises. Considering the circumstances she was lucky. She has a dislocated shoulder and a broken elbow, but otherwise suffered no injuries from the incident. Except…

A/N

Cliffie!! It's my Dad's b-day tonight, so I'm not sure if I will be able to post again tonight or not but I'll try. Please review and tell me if you want it to be more of an angsty or happy ending. I'm thinking of wrapping it up in a few chapters, but the action loving part of me is thinking of another visit from our squeaky door man, but let me know what you think.


	4. The Relization

A/N Sorry about not posting yesterday or the day before. The walls in my house are being torn apart by water, so I totally forgot to write this. I'll try to post more often, especially with Christmas Vacation coming up. :D

Disclaimer: I've tried to win them online, but somehow I did not inherit my grandfather's poker gene. Please don't sue me, because I have about 20 dollars to my name at the moment and it's going towards last-minute Christmas shopping.

* * *

-Cath-

"What is it doctor?"

"Well, I performed all the tests we normally do on kidnapping victims, for safety, and there are serious signs of sexual assault."

"Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"Well, that's the interesting part. She doesn't know. We think it's a form of self-induced amnesia that occurs when something traumatic happens. The person's mind simply forgets everything to do with the incident. The person doesn't even know their brain is wiping them of the memories, nor do they have any recollection of the incident. In most cases this is a good thing, as it saves them from remembering the events, but in Sara's case it is probably bad, because she will not be able to testify against that portion of events that happened to her."

"We can still make a case. Does she remember anything else about her kidnapping?"

"Yes, she remembers everything leading up to the kidnapping, and everything that happened afterwards, it's only the assault that she's forgotten."

-Gil-

_Ok now I'm really going to kill that bastard. _

"Cat I need you to go back to the lab and get a sexual assault kit. Then you have to process her."

"I have one in my trunk, Gil. I'll just get it and take care of this mess. But who's going to tell her?"

"You'd be the best person, Cath. You're her friend, and you're a woman. She may not believe you but you need to tell her so you can process her as soon as possible. "

"Gil, wouldn't you be better, you are her, well… Are you two dating or not?"

_Why does she have to do this __now, that__ is about the most insensitive thing she could say._

"Catherine, whether or not Sara and I are together is of little to no significance right now, or any other time for that matter. She needs a woman to give her this information and to process her. She may still have some lingering feelings about the assault even if she doesn't remember it. Her memory may come back and if it does I'm probably one of the last people she would like to see her in a vulnerable state."

"Gil, I don't know what your feelings are for her, but she really cares about you. After all, you're the one she called to pick her up when she got away."

"Cath you're not getting out of this, now do it."

"Yes Gil"

_For goodness sake it was harder to get her to do this than it would've been for me to do it myself. And I'd rather do it myself, but if her memories do come back she's going to want to talk to a woman. She might even be afraid of me for all I know. _

-Cath-

_What kind of a world is it when you have to process your best friend for a sexual assault that she may or may not remember over time? For god sakes why couldn't Gil at least tell her, everyone knows they're together __anyway_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sara?"

"Cat?"

"It's me honey. How are you, besides the obvious?"

"Ok, the doctor keeps looking at me like he expects me to have a psychotic breakdown or something, though. The guy was an amateur; he left the gun in my shoe. Anyone could've gotten away from him. It wasn't even that terrifying."

"Well, the reason everyone's worried about you is that the doctors performed their usual tests on kidnapping victims, you know that, but what they didn't tell you is that you were sexually assaulted."

"That explains a lot. _Why isn't she scared?_

-Sara-

_So, that's why I've been feeling strange and violated. That jerk raped me! But, wait. How come I didn't know?_

"Why don't I remember?"

"The doctors said your brain erased the memories so you didn't have to deal with the trauma, but that they may come back now that you're safe."

_Oh great, here I was thinking I got off as well as possible, that I didn't even have to remember._

"Sara?"

"Sorry, Cat, I was just thinking. Well, at least I'll be able to testify against him once I remember it. Just nail the bastard for me will ya?"

"Don't worry. If he doesn't get the death penalty for kidnapping and assaulting an officer I have a feeling Grissom will make sure that he gets it anyway, with less legality, and I'll be next in line."

" Thanks, let me guess, you need to process me, right?"

"Well…"

"It's ok, just do it. I want him in jail, or better yet, I want him to meet you and Gil."

"I will personally make sure of that. He deserves it. Let me know if you start remembering while we're doing this, I'll stop."

"Ok"

Suddenly everything her friend was saying and doing faded out and all she could see was her captor, doing things to her that she hoped and thought were not even possible. She remembered pain, screaming, him hitting her over and over until she went limp and he violated her several times. She remembered scratching him and trying to fight back to no avail, and thinking about how she had been trained to fight, but now that the moment was there she could barely move for fear.

-Cath-

Catherine was watching her best friend relive the worst moments of her life right there in the hospital room and there was nothing she could do but watch and wait for the flashback to end. She knew that her friend was reliving her assault.

"Sara? SARA?"

"NO! NO! STOP IT! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-Sara-

She suddenly came to the end of her flashback. The worst part of them was it was like it was really happening all over again, and she had no control. She opened her eyes again to see the worried face of her friend standing over her, and suddenly felt ashamed of her weakness.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed, hoping that Catherine would understand and for a long time all she could do was cry.

"Shh, honey it's ok, it's got to be horrible."

"I couldn't stop him, I couldn't fight back. I trained so long for that moment and when it happened I couldn't do anything."

"Do you want me to get Grissom?"

"No, I just want to talk."

"I'm here babe. Say whatever you need to."

A/N

Well, here's the next chapter. I'm thinking of maybe 5 or 6 more chapters then an epilogue. The next few should end the agnstyness and then I'll try to get to the GSR fluffiness. Please review. :D


	5. Bonding

A/N Sorry for the delay in posting. Between Christmas and all that I forgot about my stories. Thanks so much to my new beta _**devilssmile666 **_ for looking this over. :D Please R+R

A/N 2 This chapter is going to be a little less action-packed, since I've been told it's been moving a little too fast.

-Cath-

Catherine was astounded at the horrors that Sara had been through in her past. Sara had not only told her about the recent assault, but also about how it had happened many times before at the hands of her father, the one person a young girl should be able to trust the most. Her heart went out to the woman in the bed beside her, and she found herself wishing that she could take back some of the things she had said to Sara before regarding her sensitivity to rape and domestic violence cases in the past. She now understood why she was so deeply affected by them, and all of the pieces suddenly seemed to fit together: why Sara never seemed to want to talk about her childhood, why she was unwilling to reach out to people, and why she seemed almost to WANT to work holidays. After she put the pieces together, she found herself thinking one thing:

_If her mother hadn't killed her father I would make sure I was the one to do it! What a__-_

-Sara-

Sara had suddenly seen Catherine's face go blank, with the sole exception of hate and fury, a look that was not often seen on the blonde woman's face.

"Hey, Cath, you in there?"

"Yeah, it's just, I never knew."

"I was always that girl who had the messed up father and the murderous mother back at home. I will always remember the looks I got, and I wanted to start fresh. It feels good to talk about it though. The only other person who knows is Grissom and I kind of want to keep it that way if you know what I mean."

"I understand. If anyone finds out, go kill Grissom because it wasn't me," Cath said, in a poor attempt to make a joke.

"Thanks, it means a lot. I'm glad I have you."

"No problem.

A/N Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't see a way to bring it any further without stretching it's boundaries as it were. This was just a connecting chapter. I wanted to have a friendship chapter, so here it is. After this should begin the investigation, which won't be long, then some celebratory GSR fluff. :D


	6. Cats

A/N: Ok, it's probably some sort of miracle no one has come to break down my door for taking so long to update. Truth be told, I forgot about this story, and I've been really busy with my other one, Fluff and Relationships. Check it out! As usual, thanks to my beta devilssmile666 for looking this over and putting up with my mistakes.

-Grissom-

RING

RING

RING

_What now? Can anything else POSSIBLY go wrong?_

"Hello?" _This better be good!_

"It's Catherine; I managed to finish processing Sara, but…" _Oh no._

"But what Catherine?"

"She remembered, just as I was taking a semen sample. It was horrible, she completely relived it. It was even worse than I expected, apparently it happened more than once."

_Why does this stuf__f always happen to the person I...?__ Never mind. It would just be so much better if she never had to remember. We could still have built__ a case and nailed the bastard,_ Grissom thought.

"Is she okay now?"

"Well, depends on your definition. She's pretty shaken up, but what do you expect?" asked Catherine.

"True. All you can do for her right now is be there for her. Let her know she can talk to you."

"You know, Gil, it would help her to see you right now."

_I wish that were true_, Grissom thought, sighing heavily._'B__ut I can't. I want to see her and comfort her so much, but it's not what's best for her right now. She and I can talk after she gets out of the hospital, and I can finally tell her what my feelings are for her. In fact, I know exactly how to surprise her when she gets out… _

"When is she being released?"

"Three days. The doctors want to make sure there are no strange complications, but they moved her to her own room, and she's supposed to be fine," said Catherine, sounding hopeful about the whole thing. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Actually Cath, can you meet me at the mall after she falls asleep again?"

"The _mall_ Gil?" asked Catherine, dumbfounded.

"I want to get Sara a present."

-Cath-

_What in the world does he want so badly that he's willing to go to the __MALL__ to get it? Not to mention, why do I need to come with him? Whatever it is it must be a gift for Sara. __Hmm__...i__s__ he going to get her a ring? Like, an engagement ring? No way. Mr. Non-Emotional would not do that. Maybe he's just looking for a floral arrangement and has no idea which one to chose. Yeah, that's it._

Three days later:

-Sara-

_I am SO glad to finally be getting out of here. I can't wait to go home! __Cath__ said she and Gil were going to bring me home, then stay with me for a few days. I'm glad __actually,__ I'd rather have some more people around with that creep on the loose. _

-Grissom-

"Cat are you SURE she'll like it?"

"Gil, am I or am I _not_ female?" asked Catherine, smirking at him.

"You are."

"Then trust me. If someone ever did this for me I would absolutely LOSE it! This has to be the most romantic thing you have done in your life!"

"If anyone deserves it it's Sara" _MY Sara._

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, for nine years now," admitted Grissom, smiling.

"Wow. I had no idea you were capable of emotion."

"Ha ha Cat," sneered Grissom, smiling afterwards to soften his comment.

_Honestly, do they __ALL__ think I'm some sort of machine? Well, I suppose that I deserve it. _

When Sara got home, the first thing she noticed was that everything was clean for a change. The second thing she noticed was the orange tabby cat sitting in her favorite chair. The next thing she noticed was Grissom of all people, picking up the cat, and bending down on one knee with the cat in his lap.

-Sara-

_Is he going to propose?_

"Sara, you mean the world to me. You have absolutely no idea how it was when you were gone, and I can't bear to spend another day of my life without you. I want to love you and protect you forever. Will you marry me?"

_Holy Shit! Grissom just proposed!__Ohmygod__ohmygod__, OHMYGOD!_

"Yes! Of course I will marry you Gil. Just one question, did you get me an engagement cat?"

_He did! He got me an engagement cat. Well, who needs rings, Gil was never one for tradition anyway._

"Sara, umm look at the collar."

_Again I say, HOLY SHIT! That is a __ROCK__!! I think my hand will fall off!_

"Ring, um, whoa, um, BIG." _Nice one Sara, now THAT sounded intelligent._

"No ring could ever match the size of my love for you, or my gratitude for you forcing me to realize my emotions, so I just picked the biggest one I could find."

"Gilbert Grissom I never knew you were that romantic. When exactly did you want to do this?"

"How's day after tomorrow?"

"It can never come soon enough."

"We can work on that," Grissom said, pulling her close and crashing his lips against hers.

A/N, Well, here it is. Here comes the fluff… I've decided to cut the investigative scene REALLY short, maybe just a paragraph in the next section. Like I said before, I'm thinking of only having a few more chapters, but I may change that, adding some more angst/fluff after the wedding. Thanks again to my great beta devilssmile666 for reading this. Please review! I'll post the next chapter when I have 15 reviews. I have 9 now, so hit that little button!!!


	7. Dresses and Phone Calls

A/N: Thank you to all my great reviewers out there! Here's the next chapter as promised. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, devilssmile666.

Several Hours Later

-Catherine-

_I'm SO__ glad Gil finally got his head back where the sun shines and realized that she wouldn't wait forev__er. Finally they can be together, and be happy__. I wonde__r what they're doing right now…a__ctually, wait. I really don't__ think I__ want to know now that I think about it. _

-Sara-

"Gil, how much longer until I can answer my phone using the name 'Grissom'?" Sara pouted. "I'm sick of the name Sidle."

"One more day honey; wait, are you really going to take my name?" asked Grissom, surprised.

Sara gave him a puzzled look. She squeezed his hand as she said, "Of course dear, why wouldn't I?"

"You never were one for tradition." _Not this again? Does everything I do that's considered normal to society ALWAYS have to be questioned? _

"Maybe I am sometimes," she replied.

"Yes dear."

_He only says that when he doesn't want to have a VERY long discussion. I wonder what's going on. _

-Grissom-

_What in the world does it take to get Sara Sidle out of the house for just a few hours? __Apparently quite a bit._

"Griss, if you don't mind, I think I'll go out shopping for a bit, maybe get my dress and all that." _You have __GOT__ to be kidding me._

"That's fine honey, I have a few things I need to get done as well," said Grissom.

"Ok, well, want to meet up for dinner later with the team, they should probably find out so they can come."

"Sure, how's seven?"

"That's fine, I'll have Cath call the rest of the team and tell them to be there, she's dying to do something."

-Cath-

RINGRING

RING

_WHAT! Can't someone get some sleep, like, ever?_

"Hello?" _Oh this had really better be worth it._

"It's me, Sara." _Oh, ok._

"What's up?"

"Can meet me at the mall in twenty and call the team, tell them to meet us at the diner at seven?"

"Sure. What store?" asked Catherine, gathering clothes and heading to the shower.

"Just out front."

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Great, now I have to get up. Well, she is my best friend, and it IS the night before she's going to get married. She's definitely worth it. _

Thirty minutes later:

Sara and Catherine walked into the mall. The blond noticed a maid of honor dress that caught her eye, so she and her friend separated for a moment. Suddenly, Sara felt a rough hand on her arm, dragging her away from her friend out the back entrance. Before she knew what was going on, she felt a cloth against her nose and mouth, and was quickly passed out from the chloroform. Catherine turned around to notice that her friend was gone, again.

A/N: Thanks again to all of my reviewers: _**gamg337, **__**meester**__**cathgil2,**_ _**Bunzall**__**MYBETTYD,**_ _**Jamboree,**_ _**ilovesara801**_ and _**CSIvHP11**_

I'll post again when I get 25 reviews so hit that button!


	8. Escape

A/N Well, here it is. Don't worry, I'll try to get her out of this as quickly as possible. I just had to have a bit more suspense, since this story wasn't originally planned to be all-out fluff.

A/N2: I changed the point of view a bit for this chapter, I'm going to be doing a lot less switching between characters, because it gets distracting. Thanks to all my great reviewers, (you'll get a mention later) and thanks also to my beta devilssmile666 for looking this over.

When Sara woke up (what turned out to be several hours later) she realized two things. First of all, that she was once again in that attic and that this time, Cath was with her. Catherine, who awoke a few minutes later, couldn't even remember being abducted, because she had gone out back looking for Sara, and the man had snuck up on her from behind. This time the "man with the squeaky door" (as he was known to Sara) had been much more meticulous in ensuring that no escape was possible. The door was kept locked at all times, ensuring no chance of sneaking out, and pathetically small meals barely big enough for one person, let alone two were shoved in through a newly installed Cat-Door.

Sara, who miraculously still had her watch, realized that it was now fairly well into the day that was planned for her wedding. _Oh yeah, I'd MUCH rather spend the time in here. Well, at least Cat's here to keep me company. _

Soon the two CSI's began to plan their escape. There was a fairly small window on the side of one of the attic walls. It was a far jump, but it was survivable, and they more needed to get out of there alive before their kidnapper did more to them than simply holding them hostage. A few hours later, once it was completely dark, Sara jumped out the window, ignoring Catherine's protests that she should've gone first to make sure it was safe. She landed with a sickening crunch, and searing pain shot through her ankle. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, but instead inspected her ankle. She instantaneously knew that it was broken, but she had no time to deal with it then. Catherine had a bit of a softer landing, having aimed for a pile of leaves.

"Sara, are you ok? You look terrible and you're shaking," said Catherine, rushing over to her friend

_G__od, I can't look THAT bad can I_, Sara thought. She then said, "Um, yeah, I think my ankle's broken, but it can wait. We have to get out of here."

"How are we going to do that?" Catherine asked, wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulders. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"Honestly Cat I'm fine," insisted Sara, even though she knew she wasn't.

"That's bull Sara and you know it. I'm gonna carry you."

"No you're not, that fall wasn't good for you either. I'll be fine we just have to get out of here, like, NOW."

"Okay...you know you _really_ are stubborn sometimes!" scoffed Catherine, rolling her eyes like her teenage daughter, Lindsay.

"So are you, now can we please SCRAM?"

Cath and a limping Sara somehow managed to make it to the street, but they had lost their cell phones. They figured they had to hitch a ride with someone. Catherine stuck up her thumb and hoped that someone would have some sympathy for them. Someone finally stopped for them, a middle-aged woman with a kind smile.

"You two ladies look like you need some help," she said. "Where would you like me to take you to?"

"The hospital would be nice," said Catherine as she and Sara hopped into the truck. "Thank you Ms.–"

"Name's Haley...and to the hospital it is," she said. "If I may, what happened?"

Catherine and Sara looked at each other, deciding what to say. Catherine finally said, "Um, well, we were out looking for her wedding dress and we got kidnapped. We escaped by jumping out of a window...my friend here, Sara, thinks she broke her ankle, so that's about it."

Haley nodded and handed Catherine her cell phone, telling her to call the police. Catherine knew just who to call, and obviously so did Sara because she took the cell phone from the blonde's hands. She dialed Grissom's cell phone number, and his sad, tired voice answered.

"Gil," she said."

"Sara, where are you?" he asked, relief obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, Cath and I had a little issue when we were out shopping...see the same guy who took me before took us again," she said, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered her previous attack. "We managed to hitch a ride with a kindly woman who is taking us to Desert Palm...do you wanna meet us there?"

Grissom made a quick U-turned and headed for the hospital as he said, "I'm on my way sweetie. Are you and Catherine okay?"

"Well, I think I may have broken my ankle, and Cath seems to be okay," Sara said, looking at her friend. "I'll see you there then."

"Definitely...I love you."

"I love you too," she said before they ended the call.

They got to the hospital, where they confirmed that Sara did in fact fracture her ankle, but it was a clean break and would heal fast. She was extremely grateful that she would only need an air cast and could resume her normal activities in one to two days. Catherine had a mild concussion, but was also cleared to go home as long as she stayed with someone. Grissom and Sara immediately agreed to take her and Lindsey in for a few days, as the wedding was seemingly going to have to be postponed for a little while.

A/N Only one or two chapters left! Please continue reviewing, I will post this chapter at 35 reviews…

Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter:


	9. The Trial

A/N: I know this came a little late, but it took forever to write. I kept changing things… This is the last chapter as far as I know. Thanks to all of my reviewers as usual and devilssmile666 for being a great beta.

As soon as Sara and Cath got out of the hospital, the investigation began. They were both processed, and this time Sara had managed to scratch her abductor and a DNA sample was found in her fingernail scrapings. It was run through CODIS and AFIS, and there was almost an immediate hit in CODIS: a David Foster, with one prior for drunk and disorderly. There had also been a rape charge, but due to lack of evidence it was dropped. The picture next to his rap sheet matched the "squeaky door man" and an arrest warrant and APB were issued immediately.

A few hours later David Foster was brought in for questioning, an unmarked cruiser spotting his car on the freeway leaving Vegas and making the arrest. Brass walked into the room, followed by a furious Grissom. If looks could kill, David Foster would have been dead many times over from either one of the men. Before the homicide captain could get a word in, Grissom was beginning with a form of questioning that might not fit protocol. Ecklie, however, was gratefully nowhere to be found, and Jim was not about to stop him. Eventually, with much prodding from Grissom, David Foster admitted to kidnapping and assaulting Sara, then returning for Sara and Cath. He was taken to booking, where he awaited trial for three counts of kidnapping a law enforcement officer, and one for sexually assaulting one of them.

As soon as David Foster was out of his sight, Grissom called his fiancé with the news. Sara was overjoyed that she no longer had to look over her shoulder. David's trial was set for the next day. Sara didn't want to be present, because she was afraid of having another flashback, but Grissom agreed to go so he could tell her about her abductor's sentence. He also told her Foster's motive: he had seen Sara at crime scenes and fallen in love with her. After stalking her for a long time, he realized that she was in love with Grissom, and couldn't let that happen. He apparently thought that if he cut her off from Grissom, and forced her to have intercourse with him that she would like it and leave Grissom for him. Sara immediately realized the absurdity of this and assured Grissom that she didn't blame him in the slightest.

-24 Hours Later-

"We are here today to try the case of the kidnapping of Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows, and the sexual assault of Sara Sidle, the two women previously mentioned being current law enforcement officers. How does the defendant plea?" Grissom listened to this, and barely registered that David pled guilty. What he did register however was that David was charged with life without parole, his guilty plea not helping him in the slightest. He was just relieved that this creep would never again stalk or hurt his fiancé.

Grissom hurried home, stopping only to pick up Italian food and ice cream for Sara as a celebration. When he walked into the door, he was greeted by the Sara he knew before the kidnapping, the only difference being a look of anticipation on her face at the news. She was overjoyed that he would never again harm her, and was sure he had gotten what he deserved. Never again would he disturb her life, and never again would he stop her from living every moment to the full potential she was born with. She realized then that her life was perfect. Her past was sketchy and horrible, but _right now_ she thought _it'__s__ perfect, and that is all that matters. The past doesn't, and won't predict my future. _

A/N: I realized this chapter was short, but I couldn't think of any other way to have it be. Finally that creep is in jail. By the way, I realize that the trial wouldn't be that fast, and that the lines/sentence time might be off, but I did it to fit the story, I just didn't want that guy ever getting out again. Anyway: if I get enough reviews I'll do an epilogue with the wedding, but otherwise I'm just going to end here, because this is where I meant for it to end when I began this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me through my first-ever fan fiction story. You All Rock!


End file.
